Gridded, broad-beam ion sources, first developed for ion propulsion engines for spacecraft, are used in a variety of applications, such as ion beam etching (IBE), ion beam sputter deposition (IBSD), materials modification, and nuclear fusion technology. Ions are usually extracted from a discharge plasma by multi-grid ion optics. The plasma generator and the ion optics assembly are the two major components of the broad-beam ion source.
The plasma is usually generated by a type of high voltage glow discharge, hot-cathode discharge, vacuum arc discharge, or RF discharge. Ions extracted from the plasma are accelerated and focused into an ion beam by applying relevant potentials to an electrode in contact with the plasma and other grid electrodes (ion optics). The optimum number of grid electrodes is defined by application requirements, such as cost, weight, sensitivity to contamination of exposed surfaces by grid material, and beam collimation.
For many ion beam etch and ion beam sputter deposition applications, grid assemblies which provide low ion beam divergence are needed. Grid assemblies using three or more grid electrodes are preferable for this purpose. Such grid assemblies are able to provide low beam divergence over a wide range of beam current and beam voltage (ion energy). In addition, when operated under proper conditions, grid assemblies with three or more grid electrodes are not subject to grid erosion from charge exchange ions generated in the ion beam. For comparison, one and two-grid systems are mechanically simpler but have a limited range of operation at low beam divergence and are subject to grid erosion. Consequently, three-grid ion optics, with longer grid life, are more compatible with high purity materials processing requirements.
In a three-grid assembly, the grid in contact with the plasma is conventionally called the screen grid, and has a positive potential close to the plasma potential that defines the ion energy. The next grid downstream in the beam usually is set at a negative potential, and is called an accelerator grid. For low beam divergence operation, the absolute value of accelerator potential should not be greater than 0.3 times the value of the screen grid potential. The third grid is most commonly connected to ground potential, as are the target and chamber components. The third grid is called the decelerator grid.